7 deadly sins and its all rens fault
by celesteialgirl24
Summary: hello everyone. i return to you with a brand new stroy. just cause i love you all soo much. this is a horoXren yaoi. its horo and rens 12 mounths but hao is trying to step in for horo. what will happen? and your reviews can tell so read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone its been a long time since I wrote a Horo Ren story and I missed it. I got a review from an awesome person on my other one. _Family ties_ and they were so nice they motivated me to write a new story. In a way this one could be a sequel to family ties if you really wanted it to be. But its not meant to be. I hope you all enjoy this new story by me. If you do let me know and if you don't well don't tell me ….i guess that's all I got to say. Have a great day and enjoy.

Chapter one- Greed, wrath, pride,

I'm going to hell

Hello everyone, my name is Horo Horo and today makes it twelve months since me and Ren started to go out. And quite frankly I was getting tired of all this waiting for him to show me it was ok to go further. So today I was going to make my move. I had woken up earlier and gotten ready just so I could take Ren out today. I had stood in front of the mirror for 30 minutes just to make sure I looked perfect for Ren. I was taking such pride in my appearance because for Ren I had to look better then god and damn did I. I slowly strolled down the hall for I knew were Ren was. I always knew where he was. Down the stairs and into the kitchen, then I stopped. For the most horrible person in the world was in to close of proximity of MY REN! Yes Ren is mine. And mine alone. So this man named Hao needed to back off now! Hao asuraka is my most hated rival in the world. Every time Ren says something about him it's always nice and he doesn't push him away like Yoh and the others who try to get his attention. So many nights I had dreamed of placing my wrath on him in so many torturous ways. I normally would have smiled at the thought but then Hao decided to take it up a notch. He went to kiss MY REN! Indescribable anger flooded me as I watched him try. But Ren being the good boyfriend he was pushed Hao away politely and said no. but now it was my turn to settle the deal and show Hao who was boss. Strolling up I smiled at the world's most beautiful creature.

"Good morning sexy." I smiled as Hao shrunk away from Ren as I approached and how he glared at me. But boy was I not in the mood to play with him. This was mine and rens day so I focused all my attention on ran. My most beautifully gorgeous sex god. Ren rolled his eyes at the sexy comment but smiled contently at me.

"Good morning right back at you. How are you?" I smirked. He was just too good for words. I looked him up and down then met his gaze.

"Much better now." and much to my approval he blushed at my obvious checking him out in front of Hao.

Murmuring he replayed dick but it didn't matter. He could call me anything he wanted at that moment and I wouldn't have heard it because I was to transfixed on those wonderfully full lips that I so badly wanted on my own. I debated a moment if I should do it or not. If I did Ren would probably be mad at me for embarrassing him in front of Hao. But oh man if I didn't I would really regret it later. But then Ren moved closer and waved his hand before my face. He was so close that all self control snapped and my decision was made for me. Slinging one arm around his waist I pulled him flat against me. Swiftly I closed the gap between our lips. I was in paradise. Ren was always so sweet. I don't think ill ever be able to figure out what it was about him that made him taste so good. But no mater when I kissed him he would always send static down my spine. He tried to push away at first but I held him tighter in protest. I laced on hand behind his head so as to get better access. I licked at his bottom list to ask for permission to go further and though Ren was hesitant he was melting away into my kiss. So he obliged with my request. I slid my tongue into his warm mouth and immediately tasted more of that sweet taste. How I wanted more and more of it. Greed overtook me as I made out with Ren. I wanted to taste all of him forever and ever. Ren let out a moan as I massaged his tongue and mouth with mine. I knew Ren and I would need air soon but this felt so good. Yes I was being greedy but I didn't care. And right at this moment Ren didn't either. But then Ren gave me the sign he needed air. He lightly nipped at my tongue but he suckled on it for a moment before pulling away.

I chuckled as a trial of saliva hung from his parted lips and down his chin. I went to cleaning up our mess when he finally seemed to come too.

"You stupid jerk!" Ren went to push me but I knew there was no real force behind it. Because if Ren had wanted me away from him he easily could have made me let go of him. I rubbed out noses together.

"Don't worry I love you too." He blushed a deep red and I couldn't help but smiled at how cute he was. He had never actually said the words I love you to me since I had first asked him out. But he didn't need to. Because I know he loves me even if he doesn't say it. Other wise no sane person would still be with me. So to compensate him not saying it I say it every chance I get to him. After a while Hao broke the moment I was having with Ren.

"cough cough well if your done I was wondering what are you doing today? Because I would like to take Ren out for some dancing and fun. We both know how much Ren loves to dance. And with a body like that who could blame him? As long as its ok with you Horo?" Hao smiled at Ren and I felt my Hate for him boil over. Of course I cared! Ren should not be left alone with Hao under any circumstances. Ren looked up at me with big eyes that a child gives there parents when they really want to do something but don't know if they are allowed. How could I say no to a face like that? I had to think fast otherwise Ren was not going to be with me at all today. That was not an option. But I did want Ren to have a good day.

"Do you want to go Ren?" as though I needed to ask.

"I would like to." He looked to Hao. "Would it be ok if Horo came too? I mean it is our 12 mouth anniversary today." I looked at him and felt joy swell up. He hadn't forgotten that today was our anniversary. I smirked at his frustration and now dilemma from Ren's question. We both knew he didn't want me there. And he knew I didn't want him with Ren. But Ren wanted to spend time with both of us and go dancing. So for now our prides would have to go on the side and we would both have to bight the bullet and be civil.

He smiled a forced smile. "Why of coarse Ren. Horo I would love it if you would come along." His forced politeness made me want to puke. But I smiled back just as forced.

"I would enjoy that very much thank you." Ren hugged me tight and thanked me.

"You'll see Horo it will be tons of fun. I'm going to go change. So don't leave without me." I sighed as I knew I had to let go of him now. But I did it anyway. As soon as Ren was gone from the room I turned my attention to Hao.

"I'll be civil if you are. But the second you step over the line I will kill you. Ren is MY boyfriend. Do we understand each other?" Hao just gave me an icy stare.

"Understood. But we are going to dance. So don't be too over protective otherwise Ren wont have any fun." Silently I cursed him in my mind. I knew he would wait till one of the slutly songs and then ask Ren to dance. All Hao wanted Ren for was his body. Not that Ren's body didn't add to the reasons I adored him. But to Hao Ren's personality didn't matter at all. And that was what pissed me off the most about him.

A few minutes later Ren came down and he took my breath away. He was in all black tight clothes. He had black jeans that left just enough to the imagination to be allowed in public and his shit accented his muscled body so well he must have had it hand made. I licked my lips as he came down the stairs. God I am so sorry. But I lust after this man so badly I don't know if I can take it much longer. Just as thoughts of ravishing Ren right on spot were about to take over my logic Ren came over and grabbed my hand. I felt the warmth of his hand and my blood warmed instantly. I was too blessed to be here. I saw Hao stop and stare at Ren too but he stopped when I broke the silence.

"so where are we going and how are we getting there? I assume since you made the planes you have transportation." Hao looked at me with those eyes again.

"I certainly do. I have a taxi coming to pick us up right now" I had him now. He never asked to use our phone so when would he have called.

"So then you assumed Ren would go with you no matter what?" Ren elbowed me and glared. "I'm sorry. I was being rude. Shall we head out?" I opened the front door and motioned for Ren and Hao to exit first. As Hao walked past he smirked. I didn't know what he had planned. But I was not going to let anything ruin my day with Ren.

So that's it for this chapter. I hope to get at least 3 reviews for this chapter. I have all ready written 2 and 3 so if I get some reviews I will post them fast. I hope you all enjoyed this first person story. I figured I would try something new. Later guys!

Make sure you review.


	2. Chapter 2 envy and sloth

Hey everyone. It is I. I have come to deliver the next chapter. Sadly I can't tell if you guys liked it or not. So let me know if you do. Here is chapter two just for you guys.

Chapter 2 Ren sloth, envy

The taxi arrived in minutes and we all loaded into the back. Hao next Ren and lastly me. Once in the car Hao made small chat with Ren over his outfit and the weather and all stuff that just didn't matter to me. It annoyed me how Ren was paying more attention to Hao then me. But somehow Ren realized this and reached over and grabbed my hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine as he talked to Hao just to show me he knew I was still there. I smiled just being like that with Ren was enough for me. I was truly the luckiest guy alive. I watched building after building pass by and finally we got to the center of town. The taxi finally stopped and I climbed out and looked up at the sign.

_Celestial Paradise._

, Was the clubs name, and boy was it crowded. I turned and helped Ren from the car and smirked as Hao looked at the taxi bill appalled. He must have assumed I would offer to split it. Wrong! Ren clutched my hand as we went to get on line. But Hao stopped us waving 3 tickets in the air.

"I had these on the side just in case. I'm a usual here so they give me tons of free stuff. Come on. We don't wait on line. Ren smiled and pulled on my arm as he followed Hao. I sighed, at least Ren was excited.

Hao lead them to the side door and then they walked down a long hall. Hao stopped and opened the door. Like a wall of sound the music hit our ears. The whole place was bright, loud and hot. People were everywhere dancing. And the second Ren was in sight it felt as if everyone in the room stopped and starred at him. Men and woman flocked over to ask Ren to dance. Ren smiled at all the people giving him attention. I looked at him and had to smile. He was so happy to be here. Hao was right in order for Ren to have fun I would have to let him go and dance with the other people. Even though it was going to piss me off to no end.

I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Go have fun. Ill be waiting for the last dance thought." Joy spread across Ren's face and he pulled me into a hug witch was odd for him to initiate any contact especially in public. When he pulled away I smiled. I nodded in the direction of the dance floor and he took off. Sighing I went to the side tables. I really didn't want to be here. Putting my head down on the table I sighed. All I wanted was to spend the day with Ren _alone_. But no dickzilla had to come to our house and suggest coming here. When ever Ren wasn't around I always fell so lazy and sad. life is so empty without Ren around. For a long time I sat their all alone barley even catching glimpses of Ren. But I knew Ren would be able to handle himself if someone crossed the boundary line he had. How I was envious of all the people on the dance floor. I was never a very good dancer. Ren and I both knew that. I could never seem to get into the rhythm of the music and stay there. I envied all those people who were dancing with him right now. touching him in ways I had not. Because if you touched him like that not dancing he would think you were being a perv. But from what I could see all the people he was dancing with were just that. Perverts! All of them touching **my** Ren. I hated that they just looked at him let alone that they touched him. I stopped for a moment and took a few deep breaths. If I got too worked up I would have to leave and then Ren would be mad or disappointed and I didn't want to upset him.

After what felt like an eternity I saw Ren. And anger flew through my body. He was dancing with Hao and Hao was holding his hip steadily against his. Some people call this grinding. I call it sex with clothes on. Enough was enough. Even if I looked like a fool Ren was not going to dance like this with Hao and not me. I stood up and walked through the crowd towards them. I taped Hao's shoulder and he stopped. Ren wheeled around to see why Hao had suddenly stopped even thought the music hadn't. I saw his face and he looked so exhausted. I thought he was going to pass out right there on the dance floor. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side. Once he was away from the dance floor he looked like he was going to collapse. Yet he still looked relieved to be out of there. And that made me feel a little better. Concerned I asked,

"Ren have you even stopped dancing once the whole time we've been here?" he was covered in sweat and his cheeks were flush. Though it was a sexy sight I didn't want anyone else to see him like this.

"No. I haven't gotten to stop at all. Every time I would try to go find you and sit down someone else would ask me to dance." Ren was breathing heavy but he seemed a lot calmer now that I had him finally sit down.

"You could have just told them no." Ren looked at me like I was crazy.

"No you can't. You don't understand because... Ren stopped. He knew I was touchy that I couldn't dance very well. And that was why he was so happy when I said I would go with them. "Well either way Horo I can't just tell them no. its so much fun once your out there and the mood just takes over you. Oh Horo I wish you would let me teach you how to dance I know you would love it. If you would only give it a try." I looked at him and felt angry for a moment but if faded quickly. I knew he wanted to dance with me. But I didn't know if my pride could take it. I caressed Ren's cheek and felt my anger at Hao subside also. Ren wanted me and only me to dance with him. He didn't want to dance with Hao. He wanted me.

"Ill be right back. Don't go anywhere. I'm going to go get you some water." I patted his matted hair. He had to be thirsty. After pushing through the crowed I finally found the bar.

"What can I do you for?" the bar tender asked. The lady behind the counter didn't look a day over 16 and it made me wonder just how old she was. But politeness kept me from asking. Brown eyes glowed in the darkness as though she was watching all the people yet none.

"I need some water. My friend is just thirsty." She smirked at me as though she had already known what I was going to say but felt the need to ask anyway. She turned and trotted to the side counter to grab water. But just as she went to bend over she turned back to me. She starred off over my shoulder for a moment and then spoke.

"You may want to hurry back to your table. Your "friend" is having some problems with the locals." I turned to see how she could see Ren from here. There was no way. But I was not taking a chance. She flung the water at me and shouted. "Its on me. Don't let Hao push you around ok." I blinked in surprise. Who was this girl? And how did she know Hao's name? But I didn't waste time to find out. I shoved through the crowd as idiot after idiot bumped me or shoved me. After a long time I found Ren still sitting where I had left him but now two other men were at the table and one was Hao. I didn't know the other one but the way they were making obvious passes at Ren pissed me off. Boldly I stepped forward.

"Good evening fellows. Would you please excuse us." I grabbed Ren's hand and pulled him to his feet. Ren didn't argue at all. Hao looked at me pissed as hell. But I didn't care. I brought him to the back hall way and shut the door tight.

"Ren what were you thinking? How could you just sit there and let them talk to you like that! Doesn't it bother you?" I was so angry that I didn't know what to do. Ren had better answer this correctly.

Ren looked at me for a long moment and he finally realized how mad I was I wasn't getting any attention at all. "Oh Horo. Your being silly." He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me close.

"I am not being silly! You're my boyfriend. And you let those people flirt with you like its ok. And its not!" didn't Ren understand. I wanted him all to myself.

"Your 100 percent right. I'm your boyfriend and no one else's."

"Then why didn't you make them leave you alone?" I was exasperated. But instead of getting angry Ren smiled a coy smile.

"Horo they can look all they want. But only_ you_ can touch." Ren leaned up and placed a light kiss on my lips.

Ok that's were I'm going to end this chapter. Send me some reviews please and thank you. Cause if no one likes this story I can see no point in continuing it when I got other ones people do like a lot. So if there is even one person out there who likes it let me know.


End file.
